canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/OC Bio: Mel.
Name: Melanie Sanders or 'Mel' for short. Species: Koala-girl. Signature Colours: Brown, and dark blue. Hair Colour: Dark brown (normally), dark green (in hulked out form). Eye Colour: Brown (normally), green (in hulked out form). Height: 5'7. Weight: Unknown. Hometown: Oakendale, USA. Occupation: Reviewer/Superhero and monster hunter. Alias/Superhero Persona: Masked Marsupial and also Living Dead Gal. Personality: Protective and caring of others, self-aware, super-intelligent, sassy and with a deadpan snarker side. Socially awkward and shy and often clumsy but is down-right adorkable. She is also an expert on supernatural occurrences and monsters, she loves making references to horror movies and shows from the 80's and 90s and 70's and enjoys singing and dancing. She is a one woman encyclopaedia when it comes to monster knowledge. Immunities: She's immune to being brainwashed, even in some cases where she does temporarily become evil or get taken over she will find a way to turn back, she also cannot be bimbofied, sissified, turned into any sort of monster that is based on a stereotype, a clown or materials such as rubber, she also cannot be affected by anything like Puro or any kind of creature of that kind, and while she can be affected by characters with hypno powers she only lets people and characters she likes or is attracted to do it to her. Also she has an immunity against drug or alcohol based monsters, the latter is because she doesn't drink...at all, she drinks water and special energy drinks but these energy drinks aren't alcoholic. Also she has an immunity to monster powers that may tamper with clothing in anyway and also evil dancing tiger clones and Pokewrestlers and Beagle Boy clones. Forms: Her regular koala-girl form, a hulked-out version of herself and a savage Were-koala version of herself among others. What She Isn't Immune To: Jack Nicholson's affection (Nicholson hasn't exactly said anything about it yet, but in a way Mel is his senpai), Anthro!Spyro being adorable, George Clooney, Mick Jagger, David Bowie, Christopher Walken, Chris Sarandon, the two Coreys, Michael Jackson, Josh Peck, the comedic charms of Stephen Colbert and Conan O'Brien, the sweethearted and enjoyable down to earth charm of Jay Leno, Simon Cowell (she and Eukie are mad about Simon). Attributes: Shapeshifting (she can turn into numerous different characters and celebrities, and also involuntarily turns into numerous monster-girl versions of herself), supernatural detection senses, enhanced agility and climbing skills and a rather dangerous set of fighting moves. Weapons: Numerous special enhanced ones used for busting bad movies, comics, fanfics, etc including her mighty hammer. Special items: Tomes containing the works of Stephen King, H.P Lovecraft and R.L Stine respectively. These tomes enable her to summon characters or creatures from those books and to have them as allies. Best Friends: Soo, Mimi the Minion-Girl, Prince Oatsie the anthro stallion, Lt Hoofer the anthro Clydesdale, Princess Opal the anthro mare, her best friend Holly the Clydesdale-girl, Eucalyptus, Dawn Bellwether, Bowsette, Nathan, Booette, Connor the Midnight Lycanroc, Felicia (Darkstalkers). Pokémon Squad: Conchita the Lopunny, Salma the Salazzle, Mini-Mel the Komala, Po the Pangoro, Lithius II the Smeargle, Jack the Midnight Lycanroc, Oats the Ponyta, Ratrick the Alolan Rattata, Rafe the Gumshoos, Felix the Alolan Meowth, Bojack the Mudsdale, Jason the Pikachu, Despereaux the Dedenne, and Lucile the Primarina. Legendary Poke-Friends: Giratina and his son Yveltal. Enemies: Anyone who tries to brainwash someone she is protective of including a couple of people in Nathan's circle. Weaknesses: She tires out easily sometimes and requires 5-10 hours of sleep in order to recover lost energy, she can't control her shapeshifting powers at times. Also it isn't very wise to tick her off or push her to her limit in terms of her patience, sometimes if there is a particularly annoying person that she has to put up with she will have to try extra hard to not to lose her cool or to not go berserk, if she gets annoyed enough times she hulks out or turns into a demonic version of herself. Traits: Adorkable personality, a talent for dressing up. Likes: Fangoria magazine, horror movies in general (but especially 80's and 90's era ones), helping out, protecting others from evil, people who accept criticism, transforming into other people and characters, being around her best friends and teaming up with them, getting to meet numerous pop-culture characters. Favourite Singers/Bands: Alice Cooper, Rob Zombie, Cher, Lita Ford, Twisted Sister, Tina Turner, Michael Jackson, David Bowie, Queen, The Rolling Stones, Weird Al, The Ramones, Tenacious D, The Police/Sting in general, Kate Bush, The Spice Girls, Paula Abdul, Madonna, Journey, Blue Oyster Cult, Genesis and Meat Loaf among others. Dislikes: Monsters who turn people into clowns or stereotypes, monsters based on dumb brute stereotypes, people who get nerds and geeks mixed up, monsters based on drugs and alcohol, whiny fanboys who get upset whenever someone critiques a game they like then turn to their equally as pathetic friends for help, people with suicidal tendencies, having to do nude scenes or sex scenes, brainwashing scenarios, world domination endings, Changed and anything to do with it. Status: Has a boyfriend named Lithius and is currently dating him. Category:Blog posts